Sweet family life
by Uchiha no Yuurei
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots que retrata a vida de nosso querido casal após o casamento.
1. 01  The Better Dad Than World

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à Masashi Kishimoto.

Realmente uma pena =[, queria os irmãos Uchiha para mim xD.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoas... \o<p>

Mais uma aqui no meio do fanfiction _

Na verdade, muitas...

Esse pequeno espaço é reservado para uma pequena coleção pessoal de Oneshots baseadas em relações familiares que observo por aí. Claro, estão adaptadas para o nosso casal preferido *-*

Bem, espero que curtam e que comentem...

Aí vai a primeira...

* * *

><p><strong>Personagens:<strong> Sasuke, Sakura e Saito (O querido filho do casal. Geralmente é ele que eu ponho nas ff como filho de Sasuke e Sakura.)

**Classificação:** Creio que não há contra-indicações...

* * *

><p><strong>The better dad than world<strong>

Pra frente, alto... E, de repente, para trás de novo.

E o movimento se repetia, uma e outras vezes. Os cabelos finos voavam com a força do vento em seu corpo que se deslocava velozmente.

Uma risada alta, de criança...

Uma risada sutil, de mulher feita...

Um meio sorriso...

Mais uma vez o mesmo movimento.

- Mais alto! Mais alto! - Implorava durante a risada alta e contagiante.

E o movimento se repete mais uma vez: Pra frente e para o alto, voltando logo em seguida.

- Você quer mais alto, é? - A mulher perguntava, divertida, aumentando a força. Um sorriso torto na face.

- Com cuidado. - O homem de meios sorrisos replicava, se divertindo também, embora sem demonstrar tão abertamente.

- Deixa de ser chato, papai! - O menino não parava de gargalhar.

- Seu pai tem razão, querido. - A mulher concordava com o homem, parando o balanço devagar.

- Ahhh... Não para, por favor! - Os olhinhos verdes em tom incrivelmente escuro brilhavam pelo fim da divertida brincadeira. - Ainda quero brincar, mamãe!- Um bico adorável formou se nos lábios corados do menino.

- Ahh... Achei que depois de toda essa brincadeira alguém estivesse com calor e quisesse tomar um delicioso sorvete de chocolate banhado em calda quente... - A voz marcante do homem se fez presente e, com um olhar cúmplice e matreiro, verdes-claros e ébano se encontraram. - Mas... - continuou. - Se prefere-

- Não, não! Eu quero sorvete, papai! - Sem nem ao menos pestanejar, o pequeno saltava do divertido balanço e se atrelava às pernas do pai. - Por favor, por favor, por favor! - Homem e mulher apenas trocaram um sorriso divertido.

- Tudo bem, Saito-chan... - Um sorriso cativante, enfeitado de duas carreiras de pequenas pérolas perfeitas desandou no rosto infantil, corado.

- Ebaaaa! - E ela jamais vira alguém correr tão rápido na direção de uma sorveteria como aquele pequeno pedaço de homem. Cópia fiel do jovem pai... - "_Talvez não tão fiel..._" - pensou. Afinal, o menino herdara, em parte, a cor de seus olhos, mais puxados para o lado escuro do avô materno, e, em parte, a personalidade excessivamente carinhosa e doce... Não evitou uma risada ao pensar que, às vezes, era a personalidade forte do marido que imperava nas feições do pequeno: Risadas sarcásticas, vez ou outra, eram ouvidas da garganta da pequena xeróx do homem a seu lado.

- Do que tanto ri, afinal? - Os dedos da mão pesada tocaram e entrelaçaram-se aos da mão pequena e macia. Mais uma vez ela sorriu.

- Sabe... - Se aproximou mais do homem, tendo sua cintura gentilmente envolvida pela outra mão. - Você, durante toda minha gravidez, se questionava o quão bom pai poderia ser... - Uma pausa por parte da mulher e um sorriso torto passou a adornar os lábios masculinos. - Agora... Bem... Acho que você aprendeu bem rápido, não é, papai? - A vozinha meiga, imitando a de uma criança, o fez deixar uma risada levemente constrangida escapulir.

- Acho que você tem razão. Eu realmente peguei o jeito. - Riu. - Afinal, que espécie de pai eu seria se não aprendesse como lidar com meu filho em cinco anos?

- Você tem se saído bem... - Murmurou ao ouvido do jovem pai. Um beijo molhado bem ao pé da orelha. Um suspiro contido sem muito sucesso e ela foi apertada com paixão contra o peito.

Os dedos roçaram o queixo feminino, erguendo o rosto. O olhar preso um no outro.

Os olhos de ambos brilhavam em paixão.

Um leve roçar de bocas, e as mãos do homem prendiam a cintura da mulher apertada a ele. E as mãos da mulher apertadas aos bíceps dele. Os pés nas pontas dos dedos tentando alcançar, ao menos um pouco, a altura do moreno. Sem muito sucesso, claro.

Ele, como sempre cortês, inclinou um pouco o tronco para frente, deixando as faces próximas.

- Te amo... - Murmurou rouca e lentamente, sua boca roçava a do homem ao se movimentar.

- Pra sempre... - Concluiu o jovem pai de família, encurtando ainda mais a pequena distância entre seus lábios, tomando os da jovem com os seus lentamente. Docemente.

Entreabrindo as bocas, o beijo se tornou ainda mais envolvente.

A mão masculina roçou a cintura calmamente, subindo até a nuca da mulher, apertando suavemente.

Um suspiro e ela correspondeu, apertando com força a a camisa dele, na altura do peito musculoso.

Com ele era e sempre seria assim: Apaixonante, arrepiante... Envolvente.

Afastaram-se, ainda de olhos fechados. Seus narizes roçavam. No rosto de ambos, sorrisos tranquilos se formavam.

- Hei! Papai, mamãe! - O pequeno grito fizera os dois se afastarem gentilmente, voltando os olhares na direção do menininho. Os dedos ainda entrelaçados. - Vamos logo! - E só então viram o bico irritado na face da criança.

Riu divertida ao ver o pezinho batendo impaciente contra o chão. A personalidade do pai fazia efeito sobre o pequeno de olhos verdes parado a alguns poucos metros dos dois.

- Annnndaaaaa! - A pressa óbvia, expressada com desagrado por parte do pequeno, causou uma onda de riso no casal que, sem hesitar perante toda essa onda de ansiedade, passou a caminhar, de mãos dadas ao menino, até a sorveteria.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Estava apoiada no batente da porta de madeira maciça envernizada há alguns poucos minutos, observando o jovem pai acalentar o menino, até este pegar no sono.

Era tão estranha essa convivência dos dois...

Quer dizer... Quem diria que o moreno seria tão bom pai? Tão atencioso, carinhoso, protetor...

Viu o menininho bocejar lentamente durante a pequena fábula contada pelo homem. Saito não demoraria a pegar no sono. E ela, tão envolvida com a cena cálida sua frente, não percebeu quando um bocejo a acometeu, também.

Sorriu. Era tão fácil sorrir com os dois...

- Bem, Saito... Esta foi a última... - O homem murmurou, sentado na beirada da cama do filho.

- Tudo bem... Já estou com sono mesmo... - Um sorriso acalentador tomou conta dos lábios infantis, sonolento.

- Muito bem... - O homem não resistiu a um meio sorriso. Era sempre assim. - Boa noite. - Deu um pequeno beijo suave na testa do menino e, se levantando, prosseguiu. - Quer que deixe a luz do abajur acesa, Saito?

- Não, não precisa, papai... - Um sorriso sonolento desandou na face do menininho. - Não tenho mais medo do escuro. - Os olhinhos aparentemente negros no escuro se fecharam por um pequeno tempo...

- Ok. Durma bem... - Afagou os cabelos negros levemente e se pôs a caminhar até a porta.

- Papai...? - O moreno hesitou antes de atravessar a porta, se virando para fitar o pequeno filho mais uma vez.

- Sim...? - Uma mão estava na cintura da mulher e, a outra já segurava a maçaneta da porta, prestes a fechá-la.

- Você é o melhor pai do mundo... - Ela observou a face do filho enquanto esse passava para o mundo dos sonhos e, de relance, fitou a face do marido.

_ ... Ela jamais diria a ele, mas, naquele momento, fora capaz de ver algumas pequenas lágrimas se formarem na beira dos olhos negros do marido, ainda hesitante sobre fechar a porta ou voltar e tomar o filho nos braços..._

- Vamos, melhor pai do mundo... - Sussurrou, com a mesma voz manhosa de quando estavam no parque mais cedo, o puxando gentilmente pela mão. - Hora de ir para a cama...

_... E ele afirmaria para o resto de seus dias: Era o pai mais orgulhoso do mundo. O marido mais feliz do mundo e, acima de tudo..._

_...Um chefe de família orgulhoso de si e plenamente feliz, pois tinha ali, em suas mãos, em seus braços, tudo o que mais sonhara, desejara e ansiara: Uma família acolhedora e um lar para retornar. Ao lado de sua esposa, Sakura..._  
><em>... e de seu pequeno menino, Saito...<em>

**_OWARI_**

* * *

><p>OOkk!<p>

Bem kawaii, né?

xD

Deixem reviews, e façam uma autora feliz, feliz, feliz...

\o/

Até a próxima.


	2. 02  Eternal Protection

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Mas o Saito é meu e só meu. u.u

* * *

><p>Segunda Fanfic baseada em relações familiares, espero que curtam. ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Personagens:<strong> Sasuke, Sakura e Saito.

**Gênero:** Romance/family

**Sinopse:** A preocupação gera o sentimento de proteção, e seu desejo de protegê-los será eterno.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Protection<strong>

Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados e o suor descia pela lateral de sua face.

A garganta seca e as mãos tremiam. Ele não conseguia se manter sentado. Os pés se moviam involuntariamente, o fazendo andar de um lado para o outro.

De cinco em cinco minutos e, até menos, olhava o relógio no alto da parede impecavelmente branca.

- Ah, meu Deus... – As mãos desalinhavam ainda mais os cabelos naturalmente rebeldes e negros e, ele admitia: Estava à beira das lágrimas.

Importunava, a cada instante, qualquer ser que vestisse qualquer cor remotamente parecida com branco.

- Por favor, senhor, aquiete-se! – A enfermeira ralhava a cada segundo. – Vamos ter de sedá-lo ou colocá-lo para fora? Está deixando os doentes apreensivos!

- Não vou sair daqui, muito menos dormir enquanto não tiver notícias.

- Pelo menos-

- Não posso me acalmar! Eles são tudo o que tenho! – Quase gritou. Para descontar sua fúria contida com muito custo, seu punho acertou dolorosamente a parede ao lado da mulher loura, mas de nada adiantou. Suas mãos e pernas ainda tremiam descontroladamente. Seu coração ainda doía, tal força e velocidade em que pulsava. Seus olhos ainda estavam úmidos pelas lágrimas do desespero.

- Hey, Sasuke! – Ouviu a voz em tom de bronca, mas pouco se importou. Para ele, a voz feminina soou parecida como sinos doces e celestiais.

Sem esperar ela se aproximar ou, ao menos prever seus movimentos, encurtou a distância entre eles a passos largos e a segurou pelos braços, forçando sua boca contra a dela.

Assustada, mal teve tempo de pensar. Logo sentiu a língua faminta e desesperada invadir-lhe a boca num beijo quase doloroso.

Aos poucos, a mente dela foi clareando-se e ela o guiou, então, para um beijo lento, cálido... Uma espécie de calmante que ela sabia ser extremamente eficaz.

Ao se separarem, lentamente, sentiu a arfada dele contra sua face. Não pôde evitar sorrir diante da preocupação e do medo na face do belo homem.

- C-como... Como ele... – Calou-o com um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Acalme-se, Sasuke-kun... – Lentamente o guiava pelo longo corredor vazio. Pararam em frente a uma porta com desenho infantil, que ele sequer fora capaz de identificar. – Não posso deixá-lo entrar por enquanto. Pelo menos, - Riu, beijando-o mais uma vez, docemente. – não enquanto você estiver nervoso assim.

- Então me acalme... – Colou sua testa à dela. – Por favor, Sakura... – Abriu os olhos negros, sofridos.

- Se você se acalmar te levo até ele. – Viu o moreno suspirar pesadamente e tremer.

As mãos ásperas habilmente a puxaram pela cintura, rapidamente grudando seus corpos e a prendendo contra a parede. Suspirou contra o pescoço feminino uma, duas, três... Muitas vezes...

- O-o que está fazendo? – Perguntou surpresa, quando sentiu os dedos dele apertando gentilmente sua cintura.

- Me acalmando... – Ele sussurrou contra seu pescoço, agora respirando lentamente;

A pele dela, o cheiro, o calor, o toque... Ele sabia perfeitamente que somente assim, com seu corpo preso ao dela, poderia se acalmar.

E ela sabia disso, também.

Logo sentiu a pequena mão macia subir por seu peito e pousar em sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos num carinho extremamente relaxante. Talvez utilizando chackra para acalmá-lo. Ele nunca saberia dizer.

Em poucos segundos assim, ele soube: Estava tudo bem. Suspirou contra o pescoço da mulher, mais uma vez, e pôde ver perfeitamente os pelos daquela área se eriçar.

- Tudo bem agora... – Murmurou enquanto afastava gentilmente o rosto do pescoço feminino. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele não pôde resistir a mais um beijo. Lento, suave.

- Agora podemos entrar... – Ela murmurou contra seus lábios, o afastando suavemente pelo peito.

A porta a seu lado se abriu sem som algum e ele pôde visualizar o pequeno menino de olhos fechados, dormindo. Seus pés fizeram menção a se mover rapidamente em direção ao filho, mas uma mão macia, firmemente presa a sua, o impediu.

Detestava ter de obedecer àquele olhar de repreensão e ordem. Mas, fazer o que? Era casado.

- Desculpe... – Sussurrou diante do sorriso torto dela.

- Tudo bem. – Lhe respondeu.

Seus dedos se soltaram e ele pôde caminhar livremente até a criança.

Sentou-se cuidadosamente à cabeceira, ao lado do menino. A mulher atrás de si, acariciando ternamente seus ombros.

Seus dedos tocaram levemente a franja negra e perfeitamente lisa do filho.

- Ele está fora de perigo agora, Sasuke-kun... – A voz acalentadora da esposa acariciou seus ouvidos.

- Ele está com febre. – Sussurrou. Seus olhos presos à face tranqüila do menino.

- Sim, está. Mas logo vai passar. – Ela lhe beijou a base do pescoço e ele não pôde fazer nada além de suspirar e fechar os olhos.

- Voltei quase voando da missão quando me disseram que ele havia se envenenado durante a missão dele.

- Sasuke-kun... – Ela riu suavemente em sua orelha. – Sua mulher e mãe dele é a segunda melhor médica do país... – Ele sabia que um sorriso marotamente convencido adornava os lábios da esposa. Não pôde deixar de franzir levemente as sobrancelhas. - Além do que, nem foi tão grave assim. É uma planta venenosa perfeitamente comum nessa época do ano que intoxica através de um ferimento causado pelo espinho dela. E, pra completar: Seu filho é um Shinobi, Sasuke-kun... Um Shinobi Uchiha de Konoha. É normal ele se ferir. – Virou-se para encará-la. Seu olhar incrédulo.

- Nesses momentos, para mim, você não é médica e ele não é um Shinobi. Para mim, são a minha família. Tudo o que mais prezo. Jurei amar e protegê-la até que a morte nos separasse. Isso se aplica a ele, também. – Viu algumas lágrimas se formarem e escorrerem pela lateral do rosto da mulher, morrendo no canto de seu sorriso. – Você sabe... – Aproximou seu rosto do dela. – Vocês são tudo o que mais amo e preciso, Sakura. – Depositou um selinho curto na lateral do sorriso dela – Não suportaria perder o meu tudo outra vez. – Tomando seus lábios num beijo apaixonado, a puxou para se sentar em seu colo.

As lágrimas de ambos, ainda abundantes, deslizaram e eram sorvidas por suas bocas e línguas que se desbravavam incessantes, tornando o beijo levemente salgado.

_...Quando decidiram formar uma família, sabiam das responsabilidades e dificuldades que enfrentariam. Estavam preparados para isso..._

_... Mas era inevitável não se desesperar quando seu pequeno menino se feria, fosse em missões ou enquanto brincava, sendo criança. Ou quando sua mulher era mandada em missões acima do nível "A"..._

_... Sabia que mais dificuldades viriam dali para frente, assim como já enfrentaram muitas nesses oito anos de casamento, seis de convivência com o pequeno Saito._

_Mas ele estaria ali e os protegeria para sempre. Acolhendo-os em seu peito, como em todas as noites de tempestade..._

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo às Reviews:<strong>

Acima de tudo, obrigada de montão pelas Reviews. Isso é o combustível que faz as autoras continuarem (Mas chocolate e Ruffles também funciona. Principalmente na TPM xD).

**Ana: **Eu também adoro quando leio fanfics quando ele é assim... *-* Fica supermente lindo!

**Liincy: **Também adoro fanfics sobre famílias. Esse foi um dos motivos de eu decidir postar uma com esse gênero. Esse e, claro, o motivo de não haver poucas com esse gênero. Obrigada por comentar. ^^

**pricililica: **Brigada! Ah, olha só... Tem mais, viu? xD

**Saakura-chan: **Que bom que agradou até a quem não gosta muito! Isso significa que estou crescendo consideravelmente! Obrigada por comentar!

**Taiana: **Naaah... Que nada. Tem muito melhores por aí. Mas, que bom que gostou. Talvez goste das próximas, também! Obrigada pela Review.

**Final Fairy: **Continuação, continuação não tem não. Mas tem outras Ones com o mesmo tema. Talvez você goste delas, também. Obrigada por comentar.^^


	3. 03 Mom' Again

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Quanto à Saito... Bem, aquela fofura, sim, pertence à mim.

* * *

><p>Terceira fanfic da série Sweet Family Life. Espero que agrade!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Personagens<strong>: Sasuke, Sakura e Saito.

**Classificação**: Não há contra-indicações. (Exceto se você for diabético. Essa aqui ficou excessivamente doce =P)

**Gênero**: Romance/Family

* * *

><p><strong>Mom' Again<strong>

Ainda que estivesse noite e que a janela estivesse fechada, assim como as cortinas, os pequeninos olhos verdes viram a claridade repentina invadir o quarto escuro e o corpo, já envolto pelas cobertas quentes, estremeceu quando o som do trovão invadiu-lhe os ouvidos.

Tentando jogar o medo para o interior da mente, esquecendo-o, os pés descalços buscaram o chão frio. Entre os braços, apertado ao peito, um ursinho de pelúcia.

Passou pela porta do quarto e soltou um suspiro de alívio quando a luz acesa do corredor clareou o caminho sua frente. Correndo por toda a extensão, que parecia interminável, - ele não sabia dizer se pelo medo ou por seu tamanho - chegou última porta. A porta de sua salvação.

As mãozinhas trêmulas se ergueram sem hesitação, se apressando em bater freneticamente na madeira de mogno escuro.

**X.o.X.o.X**

Resmungou algo inteligível que nem mesmo ele fora capaz de compreender, mas não hesitou em abrir os olhos. Seus ouvidos mais uma vez captaram o som que o despertara: Batidas frenéticas à porta. Respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabaceira. Meia noite e quarenta e três. Suspirou de novo.

A fraca claridade invadiu o quarto por uma fresta entre a porta aberta e ele reconheceu de imediato a pequena figura que passava por ela, sorrateiramente, para dentro do quarto.

- 'Tou-san*...? - O pequeno menino caminhou em sua direção. - Desculpe por te acordar... - Os braços apertaram com mais força o urso contra o peito.

- O que faz aqui, Saito? - O homem acendeu a luminária de cabeceira, sentando-se. - Já passou da hora de dormir há muito tempo. - Afagou os cabelos negros da criança.

- Não consigo dormir. Posso ficar aqui com você...? - O homem não conteve um sorriso torto. Fazia muito tempo que Saito parara de pedir para dormir com ele, mas toda vez que Sakura saía em missões, era a mesma coisa.

Deitou-se novamente na cama e deixou um espaço na beirada, levantando o cobertor. O menino não hesitou ao deitar a seu lado e aconchegar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Por que não consegue dormir? - Passou a mão pelos cabelos do menino, afastando a franja negra.

- 'Kaa-san* ainda não chegou... - O moreno não conteve um riso baixo.

- Ela vai chegar logo, Saito. Tente dormir um pouco agora, está bem?

- Não dá pra ouvir os trovões daqui... - Pôde ouvir o tom sonolento de seu filho perfeitamente e demorou poucos minutos em silêncio para que sua respiração se tornasse profunda e ritmada. Saito havia pego no sono. Não tardou para que ele próprio dormisse, também.

**X.o.X.o.X**

O frio fazia seu rosto corado arder um pouco, nem mesmo a gola alta do manto que lhe cobria era capaz de espantá-lo. A chuva forte castigava seu corpo, lavando os poucos arranhões e a sujeira em suas roupas.

Seus pés se moviam rápido sobre os telhados das casas da cidade de Konoha e em poucos minutos estava dentro do distrito Uchiha. Queria estar em casa o mais rápido possível, sabia que os dois homens de sua vida não dormiriam bem enquanto não chegasse em casa.

Apressou mais os passou e não demorou a chegar.

Seus pés tocaram o hall de entrada e ela abaixou o capuz, sacudindo os cabelos rosados curtos, fazendo gotas de água da chuva se espalhar pelas paredes e alguns móveis a seu redor.

Suspirou, cansada, e retirou as botas de combate, deixando-as ao lado da porta de entrada. Com um leve sorriso de satisfação, se dirigiu às escadas. Enfim estava em casa.

Subiu as escadas correndo com o devido cuidado para não fazer barulho, seus pés quase não tocando na madeira escura. Enquanto retirava a grossa capa de chuva, abriu a porta do quarto. Um sorriso meigo brotou em sua face e ela não pôde resistir a admirar aquela cena: Sasuke estava deitado e, em seu peito, ternamente aninhado nos braços do pai, Saito dormia profundamente. A vontade de tocá-los, abraçá-los e beijá-los fora tão forte que, mesmo sem perceber, atravessou metade do caminho que a separava de seus anjos. Mas se deteve, seu olhar paralisado sobre os ponteiros do relógio. Eram exatas uma da manhã.

Conteve seu ímpeto e correu a passos leves, quase sem tocar o chão, até o banheiro. Resolveu que tomaria um bom banho quente antes de se juntar a eles.

**X.o.X.o.X**

Suspirou quando o frio tocou a pele recém-aquecida pela água quente do banho e tremeu quando sua pele se arrepiou. Seus olhos foram atraídos, quase de súbito, à face de seu marido, a seus olhos negros, como se fossem ímãs. Não se surpreendeu com os olhos de ébano lhe fitando ternamente, nem mesmo com o sorriso leve adornando os lábios masculinos.

Sorriu também e, a passos leves, se dirigiu até ele que, com o braço livre estendido, a convidava a se aconchegar a seu peito, também. Ela não tardou em fazê-lo. O braço forte de Sasuke a envolveu pela cintura e o rosto dele se enterrou em seu pescoço, dando ali um leve beijo.

- Okairinasai*. - Sussurrou ainda sonolento. Ela sorriu enternecida, puxou o rosto de seu marido num casto beijo e, ao se afastar, curvou-se um pouco sobre seu peito para tocar com os lábios, a testa do pequeno menino. Seus dedos afagaram gentilmente os finos cabelos cor de ébano, como os do pai. Inalou a fragrância infantil dos cabelos lisos, levemente arrepiados, e suspirou satisfeita por estar, finalmente, acolhida ao calor de sua família.

- Ele não consegue dormir sozinho quando você está fora... - A voz rouca deixava o sono claro.

- Eu sei... - Suspirou, voltando a se aconchegar ao peito de Sasuke. - Desculpe por demorar.

- 'Kaa-san...? - Pequenos olhos verdes brilhantes lhe fitavam com carinho, ternura, felicidade, mas, principalmente, com alívio. O pequeno Saito não hesitou em se jogar, rindo feliz, sobre a mãe. - 'Kaa-san! Você demorou! - A mulher acompanhou-o na risada e se sentou na cama, o filho agarrado a seu pescoço. Abraçou-o apertado.

- Desculpe querido...

- É o trabalho de sua mãe, Saito... - Sasuke ainda não soltara a cintura da mulher e afagava os cabelos de seu filho, tão parecidos com os seus.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Só estava com saudades... - Tocou gentilmente a testa da mãe com a sua, num gesto de afeto.

- Eu também, meu amor... - Apertou-o com mais força entre os braços. - Eu também! - Exclamou, virando o rosto para sentir os lábios de Sasuke de encontro aos seus.

- Sua mãe está cansada. - Com uma mão acariciava o roto da mulher e com a outra os cabelos do filho. - Precisa dormir. E você também.

- Posso dormir com vocês? - Nem mesmo Sasuke terminara de falar, o pequeno emendou.

- E quem foi que mandou você ir para o seu quarto? - Sakura perguntou em tom de riso, já arrumando o menino no meio da cama, entre Sasuke e ela. - Quero dormir ao ladinho dos dois amores da minha vida. - Deitando-se, envolveu o menino com os braços, sentindo Sasuke passar o braço ao redor dos dois e sorriu.

- Eu amo vocês... - Os lábios masculinos proferiram num sussurro.

- Também amo vocês. - Sakura sussurrou, vendo o filho ser transportado para o mundo dos sonhos.

Não muito depois, os dois se juntaram ao menino.

As gotas da chuva batiam, suaves, na janela, descendo pelo vidro como uma fina corrente. O som dos trovões já não incomodava o pequeno Saito.

**X.o.X.o.X**

... Ao amanhecer seria dia das mães, e a rosada contemplaria o belo presente preparado por marido e filho durante aquele dia em que estivera fora. O tempo em que seus corações batiam juntos, pela saudade, mesmo estando longe, doendo pela família incompleta, mesmo que apenas por um dia.

No dia seguinte a família estaria junta novamente e as lágrimas rolariam pela face da rosada, mais uma vez, ao dar a notícia que recebera, com a resposta de um exame que realizara há poucos dias atrás. Notícia que a fizera deixar uma missão incompleta: Seria mamãe mais uma vez.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Glossário:<strong>

Mom' Again - Mamãe de novo

'Tou-san - Pai/Papai

'Kaa-san - Mãe/Mamãe

Okairinasai - Bem-vindo de volta.

* * *

><p>Ressurgindo do mundo dos mortos envolvida em bandagens empoeiradas, aqui estou eu \o.<p>

Bem... Essa foi a primeira fanfic da série "Sweet Family Life" ("Série Sweet Family Life" Me sinto até importante escrevendo assim xD), a que me inspirou a escrever as outras duas. Mas, na ordem cronológica, ela é a terceira mesmo. (Sim, sim. Existe uma ordem cronológica para os fatos. Já viram no nome dos capítulos ali em cima e em baixo a numeração? Então... eles não estão ali à toa).

Desculpe pelos erros e pela falta de correção (O e sua mania de ignorar acentos e cedilhas... -.-'). Não tenho beta e.e

Sim, ela está escrita desde muuuuito tempo, eu só estava esperando o dia das mães para postá-la. (Me atrasei uma semana por problemas técnicos, gomen ne ^^')

Bem, haverão próximas, com certeza. Mas apenas Kami sabe quando vou conseguir terminar.

Obrigada pelas reviews!

* * *

><p>Respondendo:<p>

**Pricililica** - Desta vez não foi algo grave (=D)... Maaaaas, pretendo deixar as coisas mais complicadas daqui pra frente. xD. Continue acompanhando.

**Final Fairy** - Que bom que gostou! Obrigada por comentar e espero que goste tanto dessa quanto das outras.


End file.
